17 Seconds
by grendel17
Summary: Life was going semi-smoothly for Eren until he learned he was the child of a deadly experiment gone horribly wrong. Eventually, everyone, including Eren, somehow gets tangled in a beautiful, yet extremely twisted ball of consequences. CRACK FIC/ Highshool AU/Horror
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay! I re-did the first chapter and added a prologue :) The story seems sad but trust me, it gets better :)**

**there's a hidden message im trying to send through.. please give it a try, Anyways yeah, please review if you like it :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, unfortunately, but the idea of this story is 100% mine.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_"Eight Seconds_

_Insight of the Boy's Life"_

* * *

_January 14, 2001_

_._

_Life was moving on slowly and peacefully as usual this Saturday morning. The trees still blew in the wind in the most aimless of directions. The damn dogs in the neighborhood continued to bark so loud for no specific reason at all. The cars never stopped driving by..._

_Eren lived in a nice small home, with his mother. It was 11:23am in the morning. It was just the end of the first semester and the second was going to start in two days. _

_ Eren was sitting at the table eating a bowl of some soggy, flavorless cereal. Eren had just turned 15 a few days back. The brat was really thankful. He was aware that some people don't get to make to his age. He knew all too well how unfortunate things can happen in an instant. Life was beautiful, yet it was so cruel like that._

_"You should try to be more happy, Eren." Said Eren's mother, her tired face had a smile on it. _

_Eren turned and looked at her. It was nice to see her like this. It really was. It was one of those rare times that he never took for granted. Well, not anymore at least._

_Eren's mother was in a bus accident about 7 years ago. It happened on a warm, peaceful afternoon when anyone would least expected it. One second, she was right there next to Eren, her fingers wrapped tightly around his. 7 seconds later, she was lying flat on the hard road, almost lifeless._

_Being a young age of eight, it was in that moment Eren saw first-hand how things could go bad in a matter of seconds._

_Things were never the same ever since that day._

_As for his father.. Well, Eren never really remembered his father. He only had a few old photographs and some obscure memories here and there. His mother told Eren that his father had moved far away when Eren was about two years old, but in actuality, his father was locked away in prison. She didn't like to talk about it though. _

_Eren stared at the soggy pieces of cereal floating around in the bowl of milk. He swirled his spoon around in it._

_"I'll try." He finally responded. He didn't want to think about it any further._

_Eren had his own personal problems too. He was suffering from unknown strange, unknown symptoms. Not like the chills or dry mouth or anything like that. I'm talking real dangerous stuff. Like, he would randomly have an urge to kill someone or something, and his pupils would dilate and his eyes would be blood-shot red. Shit like that._

_Or his blood temperature would increase substantially. I don't know man, it was just strange. The worst part was that he didn't know what triggered these conditions. They just sort of... happened. He'd told his mom about these weird symptoms but his mom would just dismiss them._

_"It's just puberty, sweetie." She'd always say with a smile, running her hand through Eren's soft brown hair as though he were still a child. "It's normal for one your age."_

_Hold up.__** Normal**__? Almost mauling the damn mail-man to death is __**"normal"**__? The hell? That ain't normal, that's a lawsuit bitch._

_*Ahem* sorry..._

_Anyways, Eren's mother wasn't stupid, and knew damn well that couldn't be further than the truth. She did know the real reason to why Eren had those strange feelings, she just didn't want to tell him because she still hasn't found the right time yet. Even after all of these years..._

_Eren's mother looked at her son. He's growing up so fast._

_She contemplated on telling him the truth. 'He is 15 after all' she thought. 'There's no perfect time until now.'_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, everything is going to be explained later on, please continue. Please review on how you thought about it, mean or nice idc. have any questions? ill answer them ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Okay So in this story Armin, Eren and Mikasa are 15 – 16 I think dat's there actual age anyway.**

**ANd Yeah ignore the grammer and typo erors. this is a crac fic after all so i have an exuse ;)**

** WARNING: This chpater contains slight stalking: stalking related thoughts and behavior.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. I made this for fun please don't sue me :( **

**Hope u like it ;-D**

* * *

**_Chapter 1 - Chemicals_**

It was a beautiful Thursday morning. The trees were blowing and it was just the beginning of the second Semester. (Sometime in January I think)

Ok so right now This takes place early in the morning in front of Eren's house. Mikasa and Armin are running late and they went to get Eren. Kinda like how they do it in the animes ya no what'a mean D

"Armin!" Mikasa came running & breathing heavily.

Armin greeted her with a smile. "Mikasa, good morning.

Mikasa put one hand on Armin's shoulder, her eyes staring into his. "Where's Eren? Is he late again?" Armin pulled up his sleeve and glanced at his watch. He then looked up at the window of Eren's house where Eren's room was located.

"I know he's usually late, but not this late. But then again, he has been acting a tad strange lately..." said Armin.

Mikasa sighed. "This isn't like him" This wasn't like the teenager indeed.

(_Eren's room_)

There he lay. Eren was spread out & twisted in his bed sheets. One foot sticking out and over the edge of his mattress, and his left hand placed warmly underneath his pillow.

"Must defeat... Titans... Must defeat..."He snorted, "Fuckin' asshole titans..."

Eren's eye brows bent in an even more deeper angle now. His teeth were clenched. Even in his sleep the dude was a bit uneasy.

What titans? What on earth was this boy talking about? Why wasn't he dreaming about girls? Was these nightmares because of that video game character from that game he could never beat? Or was this strange behavior the result of that R rated horror movie he saw with Connie and Armin that one Friday night.

Who knows man, but the dude's been acting strange these past 3 weeks.

"Mikasa, What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for a rock. I'm going to throw it at his window."

Eren was still tossing and turning on his bed until a loud clink sound was heard. His eyes shot open.

"..The fuck was that..?"

"Did it work?" Asked Armin

Eren scratched his hair then got up and looked out the window.

There stood Armin and Mikasa. Mikasa looked pissed. But she looked damn hot in that uniform though. He couldn't lie 2 himself.

**"****_Damn_****"** Eren smiled lazily.

Something clicked in him then he suddenly remembered its Thursday, the day of the diagnostic exams.

Eren's eyes quickly shot towards his alarm clock. He was almost an hour and a half late.

"Shit, shit, shit, not again." He quickly grabbed his clothes and ran into the restroom

Eren roughly scrubbed the scented soap against his skin. _'Not that shit again.'_ He thought. He placed one of his hands over his face, trying to calm himself down. That all-to-familiar urge was surfacing again.

_He almost slipped and died in the shower that morning._

* * *

After he was already, Eren was headed towards the door. "Alright ma, See you at 3," The young called out while turning the door knob.

"Eren, wait! There's something I need to tell you," Said Carla, as she ran from the kitchen.

Eren looked at the woman irritably. "Yeah I know, take out the tr-"

"No, not that," She interjected. "Well, actually that too, but it's something else."

Eren glanced at his watch then looked out the window. There he saw Armin and Mikasa looking a bit mad as they waited for him outside. "You can tell me later, I've got to go now, sorry." He twisted the knob and rushed out the door.

"See you later!"

"Eren, wait!" The woman called after, but it was too late. The door closed shut. Her son was already half way down the front street. Eren greeted the others with a smile then was on his way.

Carla sighed. She shook her head, and then placed both of her hands on her hips. "That boy..."

* * *

_**(Later that morning...)**_

_**They Arrive At School**_

_**(Room 602)**_

"Where are those three? Late again?" Said Shadis _(he's a teacher btw he was the bald guy in the training that one episode)_ he was checking off names on his clipboard.

"I can understand that Jaeger boy, but Ackerman and Arlert? Unbelievable..." Shadis shook his bald head in disappointment.

Meanwhile, Jean stared blissfully at the empty desk in which Mikasa would be seated at. His hand was on his cheek and his elbow was on his desk as he gazed there dreamily. The bulge in his pants was rising.

Jean was madly in love with the girl. But unfortunately for him, the love wasn't mutual. It sucked really, because Mikasa was just the type of girl that Jean dreamed of: She was tough, strong and didn't take crap from anyone. (_He loved a woman that could kick his ass_)

Not only that, but Mikasa was beautiful as well. Her lips were soft, pink and full. She had the deepest black strands of hair on this planet.

However, Mikasa wasn't perfect, for her only flaw was Eren. Well, according to Jean, that is. Jean made it his life's goal to try to break that boy. _To destroy him_.

'_Annoying bastard_.' Jean thought. '_He just doesn't know when to quit, does he? I bet this is another way to try and piss me off._ ' Jean clutched his fists tightly. '_That damn brat_.'

"Last call for Mikasa Ackerman" Said Shadis interrupting Jean's psychotic thoughts.

Everyone looked around the room.

"Well, I guess she's abse-

Suddenly, the door swung open.

"I'm present, sir."

Everyone looked at her. Eren and Armin walked in too.

"Well now... This is not like you, Armin, Mikasa." Shadis said, ignoring Eren completely because this behavior was as to be expected from him.

"What the hell happened to all of you?" Shadis asked blatantly.

"Sorry," Armin replied. "Series of unfortunate events took place.."

Shadis shook his head. "Very well then. Don't think much of it. Just have a seat." Shadis had a class to teach and these three were holding up his time. Mikasa bowed respectively then went to her desk. Eren and Armin followed after.

Shadis stopped Eren with his hand. **"AND JUST WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK ****_YOU'RE_**** GOING?"** Shadis was pointing at Eren, spitting on the boy's face as he yelled.

"...To my desk?"

**"YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF. ARRIVING ALL TARDY AND SHIT. START GETTING HERE ON TIME, YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"**

This guy always had a bone to pick with Eren. Almost every day was the same story.

**"I SAID, DO YOU ****_UNDERSTAND_**** ME, JÄEGER?!"**

"Yes, sir, I understand!" Eren replied quickly, trying so hard to ignore the saliva that flew at his face as the man yelled. 'Can you go easy on the S's' thought Eren. Eren then went to his seat and sat down. He then placed his hand on his pounding forehead. 'What a crappy day." He thought.

A few minutes later, after everyone was situated, Jean turned around and looked at Eren, who sat directly behind him. Jean looked at the guy with total disgust.

Eren stared right back at him with an even more disgusted face. "What the fuck are you looking at?" Eren violently whispered.

Jean made a gesture with his fist, symbolizing the pain he wants to inflict on the young man before him. "How many times do I need to tell you? Stay away from her."

Not this shit again, Eren thought, trying to suppress a groan.

This guy seriously had to get over this Mikasa complex. It's been like this since the 5th grade. But it's actually gotten much worse now.

Jean had even begun stalking the girl at one point. He needed to know her exact whereabouts, where she was, who's she was with._ Everything_.

Mikasa has even told Jean several times already that she wasn't interested in him, but the guy still continued to insist.

_'She's just playing hard to get'_ Jean would always tell himself. He was solidly, and mentally convinced that Mikasa wanted to be with him but was just too scared or too shy to admit it.

Or it was Eren that was the problem? He was always with her. Like a damn mosquito or something. It was Eren's fault, Jean told himself.

However, Jean's jealousy got the better of him and consumed him. He was probably unaware that the opposite was true; that it was in fact Mikasa that was constantly hovering over Eren, and not the other way around.

Regardless, in the end, Eren was still in the picture and Jean** hated** it.

Jean let out a barley-audible growl. Eren pissed him off to no end. Jean narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Don't worry, worm. I got something nice for you." Jean said with a suspicious tone and a crooked smile.

* * *

_**After Class...**_

_**(Hallway) **_

After class was over, Eren dug in his back pocket of his jeans and found some extra change. He went to the vending machine to get a can Sprite but then he bumped into something. Or someone…

_"Hehehe..."_

Eren looked up at the person laughing. It was Jean. Jean Kristerstein. The guy was grinning with a toothpick in his mouth & his hands tucked inside the pockets of his green, letterman jacket.

_Those unpredictable hands.._

Jean was much taller than Eren. He had short, messy, light brown hair and rather muscular features for a dude his age. He always wore green sports jacket and long black pants and always had a toothpick between his lips. He would usually wreak of cigarettes and alcohol which he tries to mask with really, really cheap cologne. (I'm talking dollar store stuff, here) but it doesn't really work much.

"What do you want?" Eren said adjusting himself, and keeping a close eye on those unpredictable hands of his.

Jean held up his hands in defense. "Whoa. Calm down, Jaeger" he spoke really nonchalantly which pissed Eren off even further. "_So where's your little friend_?" Jeans eyes squinted. His voice got lower.

"What friend? Armin doesn't go this route."

Jean hit the side of the vending machine with his left fist. "Dammit, Jaeger, You know exactly which friend I'm talking about." Jean was getting angrier by the seconds. He desperately wanted to be with the girl as of right now. Where ever she was.

_His love was deep after all._

Eren's eyebrows furrowed in anger. First off, this dude seriously needed to calm the hell down. Secondly, Eren needed to get his soda before the bell rings, and this block head is holding up his time.

"Oh you mean Mikasa." Eren said, scratching the side of his face with his index finger. "Hell if I know. And even if I did, why the fuck would I tell you anyway." Eren didn't know where she was actually. Mikasa and him would usually take this hallway past the vending machines because their classes where in the same direction. It's usually like that. But not today. Eren too, wondered where she was at this very moment.

"Quit screwin', with me Jaeger." Jean's voice was even louder than before.

"Look. I don't know where she is, alright?" Eren was getting pissed. What the fuck did he look like, her keeper?

_**Meanwhile...**_

_**(Room 1104 - computer room)**_

Mikasa was somewhere helping Armin out with something I don't know or feel like explaining.

"Thanks Mikasa," said Armin. "The fact that you'd go all this way just to assist me with this."

"Armin, it's fine I jus-" Mikasa's left eye suddenly began to twitch violently.

"Uhh... Mikasa? Are you okay?" Armin looked really worried.

"Armin, My Eren-senses are tingling. I'm sorry but I have to go now." Mikasa grabbed her things, and then rushed out of the room as fast as possible, leaving Armin confused and clueless.

"Eren... _senses_...?"

_**(Back To The Fight...)**_

Jean was tired of playing nice so he took the violent route. Jean abruptly grabbed Eren by his jacket.

"Why don't I knock the memory back into you?" Jean always wanted to do this. This was like dream to him. There was something about Eren that just really pissed him the h3ll off. He always had that look in his eye like he was better than everyone else. Better than him.

"Get the hell off me.!" demanded Eren. His eyes were burning with anger. Suddenly, something in his body was starting to boil with in him, he could feel it.

Eren grabbed Jean's wrist with his left hand then used his knee and smashed Jean dead in his gut (a move he learned from Annie)

"You.. Son of a bitch.." Jean cursed, holding on to his stomach.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Mikasa was practically running in the halls now.

"No running in the halls, Ackerman."

Levi yelled. (He's one of those abide-by-the-rules hall monitor sort of guys.)

Mikasa dashed right on past him, and did that thing with the wind that left papers blowing.

"Tch." Levi continued walking to his meeting.

_**(Back To The Fight..)**_

Jean grabbed Eren's jacket again. With his free hand, he raised his fist. "Lights out, Jaeger."

Something shifted inside of Eren in that moment. Something he had no control over. It was a familiar feeling. A feeling he's been having for the past month and a half now. He had the urge to murder all of a sudden. The blood in him was boiling out of control. Eren barred his teeth. They looked sharp, and animal-like. His pupils shrank in size.

Jean looked at Eren with wide eyes. '_W-What's wrong with this guy..?_' He thought.

Next thing you know. Everything went all black.

_And that was that._

_**Moments Later...**_

Mikasa ran right around the corner of the hallway. There she saw Eren and Jean lying on the ground and Jean was holding onto his neck. Which was now spotted with blood. Mikasa was boiling with frustration, guilt, and a tad bit of sadness.

"Eren!" Cried Mikasa, as she ran to the boy on the floor.

Jean got up from the ground. "Mikasa, it's not what it looks like!" Jean said holding one of his hands up in defense.

Eren was on the ground. His face rolled at the side, his left cheek touching the cold, hard floor. His mouth was stained with blood. The 85 cents that he wanted to use for soda was now scattered across the ground. His usual bright, green now eyes looked dull and dead.

Mikasa grabbed Eren's motionless left hand with both of hers. "Eren, Are you alright?"

"Ugh...h...hhhggghhh..." Eren gazed at the figure before him. "Mi...kasa.." The words barely managed to escape Eren's blood stained lips. '_What is she doing here_' He questioned in his thoughts. Suddenly, Eren's eyes closed shut.

_He was KO'd._

"Eren" Mikasa pleaded as she shook him.

No use.

"Eren wake up, It's me, Mikasa!"

Eren lay there silently.

Mikasa then adverted her attention to Jean. That block head. He was the one responsible for this.

"What's your problem, Jean?" Mikasa said with a serious tone.

"Hey, that bastard attacked me! That guy's a monster!" Jean was still holding the left side of his shoulder where he was just recently attacked.

"I was going to get some soda then... then the jerk began talking shit. He attacked me!" His story was only half true. Jean's vision was getting extremely blurry. And his heart rate was out of control.

Mikasa could not believe what she was hearing. Eren would have never done something like that. "I don't believe you." Mikasa said. Her voice was low, but filled with rage.

Jean's eyes shot open. "Woah, babe, who're you going to believe? _Me_, or that worm?" Jean asked, pointing at Eren.

Mikasa looked at Eren, her hands still clutched onto his. She didn't reply. She didn't have to. Jean already knew the answer to the question.

"Whatever man," Jean continued. "That dude's a fuckin' freak! I knew there was something wrong with him.." Jean began backing up slowly. "I've gotta get out of here..!" he made a run for it as fast as possible, leaving the two there.

* * *

_**Later That Hour**_

_**(Mens' Restroom)**_

Jean was facing the mirror. He examined his hands his shoulder, moving it around and wincing in pain as sharp jolts shot up his arm and back. He noticed that there was blood and bite marks on the area were he got attacked. Also, the shoulder was slightly dislocated.

"_Shit..._" jean cursed under his breath. "Damn, brat..."

Jean also felt a tad dizzy and had a bad case of the sweats. He visited the school clinic then he left home early the following hour.

_That was the last they've ever heard or seen of him._

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: So what happened to Jean?**

**Will Eren ever find help?**

**Stay tuned and find out!**

** I really love Jean -; I made him into a stalker in this fic because well, why the hell not!**

**Btw Eren is neither a titan, werewolf, nor vampire. He's simply part beast. When he is in his full-transformation state, he's basically just huge, hairy, bear-wolf-looking creature that wants to kill. I haven't quite elaborated on the design yet...**

**I'm making this up as I go lol**

**Well anyway, tell me what you think!**

**_The next chapter will be intense_****_;-D_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First off, special thanks to those of you who actually took their time to read this haha! **

**Sorry for the wait. I pretty much already have thw whole st0ry written i was just too lazy to fix things up and upload it, but now im not lazy so i uploaded it now. so yeah I'm not lazy.**

**Anyways, This Chapter now focuses on Levi and his POV during that same morning. He's really important to this story as well so pay attention ^_^. Also, in this fic, Levi just turned 18. And he's a senior in this AU, so please keep that in mind. This chapter was really uncomfortable for me to write as well... **

**WARNING: this chapter contains homicide and homicidal thoughts, actions, and behavior.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Snk but ****_this plot is 100% mine._**

**_ENJOY!~_**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Seeing is Believing **

* * *

_**(Levi's Point of View)**_

_**Erlier this morning. Levi's home.**_

Levi was in his room facing the large mirror. He too, was getting ready for the first semester. Levi attended the same school the trio did, but this was his last year there.

_He was going to go out with a bang, baby. _

Anyways, Levi had short, almost jet black hair that was shaved down the back. He wasn't the tallest dude around but that didn't stop him from injecting fear into the very cores of those around him. The guy always looked indifferent; bored if you will.

Levi adjusted his handkerchief and slicked his hair down at the sides with his fancy, expensive hair gel. _(Im talkin'_ _the good stuff)_

See, Levi was the rich boy in the neighborhood. He lived in a large expensive mansion on a hill not to far from the others. It was a stereotypical home: Green grass, white fence. Etc.

Despite Levi's fortunes, it also caused him great misfortunes as well. For example, he didn't really have any one close to him. His mom was out of the picture. His father was always out of the country on business trips. And the house maid was far too fixed on Levi's father (and his money) to even care about him. Levi blamed the maid for the decline of his parents' marriage. _The damn gold-digger._

Furthermore, almost every friendship Levi ever had throughout his life was a hoax because they'd only liked him for his money and status. It was a bitter and lonely life. Over the years, however, the young man began to start focusing on himself and not on others, anymore.

_For the world was far too greedy. _

All Levi had was his reputation. That's the only thing in his life that he could call _'his'_. This world might be a filthy and dirty place, but God damn it, his reputation nor was his record not one of them!

Anyways, after he got ready, he grabbed his coat, his gun, briefcase and keys, then left the door.

* * *

Levi put the keys in the ignition. The engine of his car roared loudly, but then it stopped.

So He tried it again.

Same result.

"Oh, come on."

He tried it again, his right hand twisting the key counter clock wise in the ignition.

The car rumbled and started up again. But then the engine died out moments later.

Dogs began to bark in the distance.

"Fuck. You're kidding with me aren't you? I still have 15 payments left on this shit."

Levi was infuriated. This was so embarrassing; the neighbors were probably staring at him from out their windows or something. Time was running out.

He tried once more.

Then again…

Then several more curse words later.

**Then again...**

All attempts failed.

_Homie needed a new battery._

_"Shit."_ the vile word escaped between his clenched teeth.

"I'm going to be late because of this pile of crap..." Levi had a school meeting that he desperately needed to attend to. It was for a serious issue and he couldn't be late.

Levi sighed angrily then glared out the window of his car. He looked at the rear view mirror and saw three people walking.

_'Oh. It's those piss poor brats again.' _He thought. _'What are they still doing here? The school opens in 15 minutes.'_

He took a glance at his phone and checked the time.

_(It's an iPhone 7 by the way)_

_"Crap,"_ he whispered. "This isn't good. At this rate, I'm going to miss the meeting with the higher-ups. Of all days to be tardy, why now."

Levi closed his eyes in frustration. Nothing was going right.

This was putting such an ugly stain on both his record and his reputation. He feared that no one would take him seriously if he couldn't even show up to a damn meeting on time. Levi looked out the window again and noticed the trio where coming closer now.

_'I can't let those dirt poor brats see me like this,' He_ thought. _'They'd think I was lazy or something.'_

**_'Lazy my ass'_**

Levi quickly rolled up the window and slid down the fine leather seat. He had to do what he had to do. He wasn't going to spoil his name. Levi reached underneath the seat of his car and and pulled out a couple of explosive bombs.

"I never thought I'd have to use these."

**Moments after, a loud explosion was heard.**

* * *

_**Later that same morning..**_

_**Levi's Meeting **_

_**(Teachers lounge**_

_**Room 0114)**_

"So… Look who finally decided to show up." Auruo sarcastically joked while glancing at his watch.

" 'Bout damn time. We couldn't start the meeting without you."

Levi stepped into the lounge. He had on a slick, black tuxedo with a red tie. He was carrying a dark-brown leather briefcase in his left hand and a stack of papers in his right. He looked real professional-like. Levi's car had set on fire this morning, so he had a valid excuse to be late.

Completely ignoring Auruo's comment, Levi placed his briefcase down onto the floor, took an empty seat than fixed his tie.

_What an entrance._

"...And what the hell do you think you're staring at."

A few people from the meeting turned away.

"Levi, it's nice to finally have you here." Ervin Smiled.

"Glad to be here, Sir." Levi replied emotionlessly. Erwin smiled and nodded his head in response.

Ervin was the assistant-assistant principle of the high school. He was in charge of all the semi-important shit that went down. He entrusted Levi with some of the important stuff too, because like I said before, Levi was one of those honor student type people.

"Okay," Erwin stacked his papers on the big wooden desk. "Now that we are all here, we have to discuss a major issue. We will discuss our original subject some other time. But right now, this is much more important."

"Yes, sir." Everyone replied.

"As you may have heard, an unfortunate event took place around Hallway C-8 earlier this morning. It was an incident involving two students. One of which was later hospitalized."

Erwin looked around at everyone at the table. His face was serious.

A long silence followed.

"What happened after?" Asked Auruo, pushing Erwin to continue.

"It was an issue involving two students," Erwin repeated.

"Yes, we got that already," said Gunther, writing something down on a sheet of paper.

"It was an issue involving two students," said Erwin, again.

"Two students. Got it."

"It was an issue involving two students."

Levi sighed in frustration. This wasn't going anywhere.

"Oops! Looks like I forgot to change the batteries! My apologies." Petra said, Opening up her large bag.

Everyone in the meeting (except for Erwin) turned to look at Petra.

"What the hell are you talking about, woman." questioned Auruo, angrily. He was already impatient.

Petra laughed, placing her hand to her chest. "I said, I forgot to change his Batteries! Ervin's not real! He's just an android, you know." She tapped Erwin's arm with the back of her hand and it made a clank noise. "See? Nothing but Iron!" She smiled as if that was an everyday-thing.

Everyone else in the meeting looked at Petra in complete shock.

Auruo took out a little bottle of beer from out of his pocket then proceeded to gulp it down.

"Ahh…" Auruo paused, tapping the strong liquid on his tongue. The bitter flavor soaked in. "An android, she says... I've seen it all now..."

The vein in Levi's head was about to burst. "I've brought all my paperwork for this meeting. Petra cut the crap. Auruo, put the alcohol away. And Erwin, continue with what you were saying. Please." His voice was irritated.

Petra laughed at Levi's demands. "Now, Levi, that's no way to talk to your superiors."

Petra slowly got up, removing herself from her seat. She maintained a kind smile, but her eyes had a strange glare to them. _She was the one who's was going to be making the orders around here. _

Levi's headache had increased with pressure. It was time for him to go.

"Well, I can obviously see that we aren't going anywhere with this. I have other matters to attend to."Levi picked up his papers, placed them neatly inside his briefcase, and walked out the door, closing it shut behind him. He didn't have time for that right now. Levi had detention duty scheduled in less than two hours. It was a stressful task. Levi decided to go to the clinic to pick up some headache pills on the way.

"No matter," Petra said, completely disregarding the young man leaving the room.

"What are we going to do about the incident, Petra?" asked Gunther, trying to continue everything as usual.

One person intervened, "I heard one of the students got hospitalized and is in semi-stable condition. Petra, this is serious! People are starting to ask questions!" said another worried staff member. They were referring to the fight between Eren and Jean.

"That's correct," Petra replied calmly.

"So, what are we going to do?" Gunther was now a bit irritated at Petra's indifferent emotion towards the issue.

Petra laughed again. "Well, I don't know about what _you_ guys are going to, but I sure as hell know what _I_ am going to do."

Everyone at the table looked at the orange haired woman in confusion.

"Ervin, Attack!" commanded Petra. She pointed her finger at the people around the desk. Suddenly, the blonde man rose to his feet. His blue eyes began to glow red.

"Erwin, what's the matter with you?!" yelled Eldo.

Robot Erwin didn't respond to him at all. Erwin's head rotated a complete 360° before shooting bright red lasers from out of his pupils.

So Erwin actually was a robot, after all. _Seeing truly was believing._

"Petra! What are you doing!? This is a meeting!" yelled Gunther. He was ducking behind the table in between a chair.

"I don't give a damn!" Petra yelled in response. "This could be a wedding for all I care!"

"This isn't like you at all," said Mike. He was standing near the back of the room, avoiding the deadly lasers.

Robot Erwin continued to shoot lasers, and began roaming around the room, looking for victims. Erwin's deadly eyes then locked on to Gunther.

_'Shit!'_ Gunther thought, as he tried to run out of the robot's view. It was no use, the robot had 20/20 vision, and Gunther was already locked-on. Once a target is locked, it's almost impossible to escape.

Erwin released a sharp laser beam towards Gunther, zapping a whole straight through the man's chest, ending him right there. The blood spilled all over the table. He died on impact.

**"GUNTHER!" **Mike cried. He dodged a laser quickly, and then hid his face behind the metal bars of the table, trying to avoid the deadly projectiles aiming his way.

Auruo was the only one at the meeting who still remained seated. He was actually un-phased by the event occurring before him. He simply took sips of beer from the little plastic container he held to his side when moments got tough.

"What am I doing with my life...?" Was all the man said. He took another sip of the strong beverage. The deadly lasers missed Auruo by mere centimeters.

"I want to thank you all," said Petra. "Thanks to you, I can finally complete my mission." Petra smiled then turned to Erwin. "Erwin, finish them off! We're done here."

Erwin shook mechanically before muttering a robotic, "Yes, Petra."

"Petra! Wait!" Eldo cried.

Irvin's head turned to every single person in the room. His eyes locked on to them all as targets.

"Petra, stop!" Mike cried as one final attempt. "Think about what you're doing!"

Suddenly a barrage of high powered missiles began to fire, lighting the whole room up like blazing fireworks.

Petra watched emotionlessly... The flashing lights of the projectiles were lighting up the dark room and reflecting on her face and in her eyes. The desperate screams of help and terror were non-existent in her ears.

One of the missiles shot Auruo right in the leg. It struck a main artery causing a fountain of red liquid to burst out. He then dropped to the ground, unable to move. Erwin shot endless amounts of bullets at Eldo, tearing holes into his body. He fell lifeless to the ground.

In moments, blood of the victims began to be painted across the room. Some even landed on Petra and robot Erwin. Petra never even blinked.

**_(One more minute of bloodshed passed)_**

"Alright, that's enough. You can stop now." demanded Petra. Erwin continued to fire, blasting holes into anything and everything that was within his range.

"I said that's enough!" Petra yelled.

In a few moments, Erwin ceased fire. The sounds of the blaring missiles had stopped. Erwin's irises gradually went from red to a dull blue. He was still facing the gruesome scene with no emotion.

"My apologies, Petra, I was having too much fun."

Petra looked at the robot with anger."You're an android, for shit's sake. You can't have 'fun'! We can't let anyone else hear this! We'll get caught! Plus those missiles use up to much of your internal battery supply."

Robot Irvin's head rotated until his eyes faced Petra. "My apologies, Petra."

Petra sighed and looked around the dark room. Only a dull green light illuminated the small area. Her clothes were saturated with blood, and so was Erwin. But now she completed her mission. All of The school's main staff were all successfully executed. Now Petra could finally move on with her personal goals. "I left Bertholdt and Annie in charge of the principle." Petra stated. "In fact, they should be at it right about now."

Petra began to walk near the door. "Come on, let's hurry. We need to get the antidote."

"Okay." Erwin responded robotically.

Petra and Erwin walked over the dead, lifeless bodies that lay on the ground. While walking, Petra kicked the bottle of beer Auruo had in his grasp. The tiny, plastic bottle clanked against the metal legs of a nearby chair.

"We can't go into the hallways looking like this, so we're going to wash up and then take the shortcut. Follow me." Petra opened the door.

"Yes Petra."

_The two exited the room. Not a breath was heard afterwards._

* * *

_**Part 2: Gentle Giant**_

_**(Moments Later..**_

_**Principal's Office - Room 0020)**_

"Attention everyone May I please have your attention! This is a code red, I repeat cold red! Someone or something has infiltrated the premises! Please lock all doors, turn of the lights, and close all windows! We have a code red! Stay calm everyone!"

On the microphone was Daz. He was the substitute principle since the original principle was out for two days on vacation. What a bad time to fill in. Half of the school staff had just been wiped out clean in the lounge. And The people responsible for the horrific act were still lurking on school grounds, roaming around amongst the students.

Daz squeezed the squishy, blue stress ball on the desk. "I should have called in sick today," he said nervously to himself. He continued to squeeze the object in his hand. He was so tense.

Behind him, he heard a door being opened. Daz quickly turned the chair to see who it was. Two students walked in.

"W-What are you two doing here? Get to class!" cried Daz. He had a worried and nervous facial expression. "Didn't you hear? I said we have a code red! You shouldn't be out in the halls right now! It's dangerous!"

"Shut the hell up," said one of the strangers. Daz stared at the two, in shock. One of the two students was a really short girl. She had short blonde hair and a pair of lazy blue eyes. She also had a distinctive nose. The other person with her was a rather tall young man. He had tan skin, and short, dark hair. They both sported black jumpsuits and were caring a large bag. They looked really suspicious.

The two individuals proceeded to approach the man at the desk.

"H-hey! What are you doing?"

Annie grabbed the man at the desk with both of her hands, than put his arms, painfully behind his back. It was a wrestling move she learned from her father.

"Ghrhh! Wh-what the hell are you doing!? Let go of me!" The man struggled, trying to break free.

"Now," said Annie, as she nodded her head, signaling Bertholdt to proceed.

Bertholdt nodded in return, and then went to the PA system. He tapped the microphone and cleared his throat.

_*ahem*_

"Please disregard what you just heard. That was just a false alarm. I repeat, that was just a false alarm. There is no code-red. Please, continue the rest of the afternoon as usual. Thank you, and have a great day." Bertholdt clicked the button and turned to Annie as if saying 'how did I do?'

"Have a nice day?" asked Annie. She tried so hard to hold back a smile.

"W-well you know..." Bertholdt replied, nervously.

Daz was struggling to get out of Annie's grasp. "What are you two doing!?" Daz cried. "There really is a code red! You're going to get everyone killed!"

"Hurry up." Annie demanded, trying to hold Daz still.

"A-alright," Bertholdt grabbed a knife out of his bag and slowly raised it towards Daz, then gulped.

"Please, forgive me..." Bertholdt whispered. _'This is going to hurt me more than it's going to hurt you...' _He thought.

Daz looked at the fatal object in Berthodt's hand. His heart began racing even faster. He was violently squirming, trying to break free. "What the Hell! Please! No! I have a wife at home!"

Bertholdt hesitantly wielded his knife. The light from the window gleamed across the sharp, deadly object. He really didn't want to kill the man but he felt in his mind that it was the right thing to do. Well, that's what Petra convinced him, anyway.

"Please, no I'm begging you!" Daz was now in tears. "…please!"

"Plea-"

Swiftly, the knife penetrated the man's upper abdomen. Bertholdt clenched his teeth tightly as he pushed the object deeper into Daz's abdomen until only the hilt of the blade was visible. Daz's eyes were wide with both pain and shock. He coughed up some up some blood.

Annie let go of Daz knowing that he that couldn't leave now, even if he wanted then fell to the floor holding on tightly to his bloodied stomach. More blood oozed from the deep wound. He was gasping each final breath.

_"W-w-why..."_

Bertholdt took the knife and finished Daz off. The blood splattered on the both his and Annie's faces.

Bertholdt stabbed him again. Then again. Then again. Each painful stab was followed by an "I'm sorry," by Bertholdt, until the assailants knew for sure that Daz was dead.

Daz lay motionlessly on the bloodied ground.

"Okay, that's enough now. He's dead. Get the net, we're almost done."

"O-okay..." Bertholdt grabbed a huge, thick net out of his bag. Both he and Annie moved the heavy, bloody body onto the net.

"I hope this all isn't in vain." Bertholdt said, while tying up the net. His face was sad and scared.

"Petra said she found what we were looking for. I doubt this was in vain." Annie replied with a serious tone.

She got a huge bag to put the net, containing the victim, inside.

_**-Moments later-**_

After they were done concealing the victim, they looked at the clock.

"The halls will be empty in about 9 minutes," informed Annie.

"What now?" Bertholdt asked.

_"Now, we wait."_

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Why did Petra kill the staff? What antidote is she talking about?**

**Why did Annie n Bert just kill the principle?**

**Stay tuned to find out.**

**I kind of had to jump the gun on this one, and leave my comfort zone. I'm actually quite the squeamish person, so it was really uncomfortable writing this.. i made bertohldt the emo guy in the story, because why the hell not!**

**Anyways, Reviews will be greatly appreciated!111 if you don't i'll never ever continue again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hanji finally enters yay! :) **

**This is a chapter of secrets, all truths come out :-) **

_**This was supposed 2 be chapter three not four by the way. I accidently labeled the other chapter as "chapter three". So, this is and will be Chapter 3.**_

******Again, keep in mind that in this fic, Levi is 18. Also, Armin has a British accent.**

*****WARNING: This chapter slightly contains sexual thoughts, actions, references, and behavior. **

*****Disclaimer: I have ****_zero_**** rights to Shingeki no Kyojin. Only thing I own is this plot and ****_that is it. _**

**Please Enjoy!**

And review please or else I'll get sad.

* * *

**Chapter 3: "Closet Horror"**

_"You speak of all that I despise,_

_deeming all that I hold dear._

_And I only want to get away."_

* * *

**_Levi's and Hanji's POV_**

**_(School Clinic: Room 307)_**

Levi walked in to the clinic seeing as the door was held open with small, black garbage can. He placed his briefcase down and removed his blazer.

He then took a seat on a small green chair located closest to the door.

Levi was completely unaware that his fellow staff members, some of which were actually close friends of his, had just been murdered moments before.

_'I'm getting too old for this crap.'_

Levi thought, rubbing the left side of his head with the tips of his fingers. The veins in his head were about to explode, it felt like. So many things were going on at once. First, it was his car setting on fire this morning, then the chaos at meeting, now this damn headache.

He also had detention duty in about 20 minutes, so he had to wrap this up quickly. It was all just too much for one day.

"What are you here for?" The nurse asked Levi, flatly. She was fumbling around with some medical equipment on the counter top. She didn't even bother to turn around to see who it was. She already knew.

_'At least look at me, when you're speaking to me_' thought Levi. He then flatly replied, "I have a headache."

The nurse put her things down. _'A headache, huh?'_ She knew exactly what to do. "Please, wait one moment. I have just the thing for you."~

Levi didn't say anything in reply. He also noticed the woman's voice was a tad familiar...

Anyways, as he waited, he continued to observe the small room. The room smelled sort of like coffee. And it was also a bit chilly too. As he looked around the room, he noticed someone resting on the bed, but he couldn't quite make out who it was.

He narrowed his eyes.

_'Isn't that the annoying brat from the neighborhood? What was his name again? Jack? Eric? Ethan?'_

Ah, who cares. Levi was never good at remembering names anyway. Levi moved his head a bit closer and then squinted his eyes once more. So it was that brat from the neighborhood after all.

_'The damn delinquent is always getting himself into trouble._' Thought Levi. He barely smirked at the idea.

_'Looks like he finally got what was coming.'_

After that, Levi sighed an impatient sigh. "Are you done yet?" he asked irritably. The headache was raging.

Not looking at him, the nurse began to unbutton her white lab coat, revealing her red top and a bit of cleavage. She was waiting her whole life for this one moment. _"Not quite.~" _The seductive nurse replied.

The woman adjusted her messy, brown hair, that was wrapped in a ponytail, and then grabbed the bottle of headache pills from the counter. She turned around, and then tossed it to Levi.

Levi caught the bottle with his right hand but then looked at the nurse. His usually dull face was now filled with some kind of emotion. "Hanji..." Levi hissed out.

Levi was both shocked and disgusted. Why was this woman here? His school, of all places? And.. As a nurse? What the hell was going on. This only made his headache worse.

"Levi, dear, allow me to explain..!" The woman said with enthusiasm.

"Hanji, since when were you working here?" interrupted Levi with slight anger.

Hanji laughed loudly. She then walked closer to the shorter man who was still seated on the chair, and put her hand on his shoulder. "I told you, we're close, remember? _Just call me Zoe._" She smiled. Her thick glasses were all white from the bright lights above. She noticed Levi was wearing a suit.

Levi brushed her hand off of his shoulder. The nerve of this woman. She's always showing up in places she's not wanted or needed.

"Well?" Levi questioned again. His face displayed both grimace and awe. He still wanted an answer.

Hanji titled up her glasses with her fingers, still smiling brightly.

"I've been working here for the past three months now, Levi" Hanji replied with a devious smile. She continued, "You're way too focused on yourself to pay any attention to those around you."

Hey, it wasn't his fault. All his life, Levi had no real or personal connections with anyone because it's always been about money and never about him. So over time, he stopped putting too much feeling into caring about others and began to focus on himself. He did this for his own sake.

'Why didn't the officials alert about this?' Levi thought.

Anyways, He got up from his seat, dusted himself off, and looked at Hanji in total disgust. He had to remain calm at all costs. This bitch was not going toile with him any longer and/or breaks his composure.

"So, tell me Hanji.." Levi tried so hard to keep calm. He took rein of his words. Although, he wanted to snap. "My father wasn't making enough money for you, is that it?"

Hanji adjusted her glasses. She knew all too well where _this_ was going.

"Is it that my father can't support you anymore?" Levi continued. His voice was gradually rising. Hanji continued to glare at the young man.

"Is that why you're here? Taking this pathetic job as a school nurse, living your dull and dirty life, paycheck after paycheck?" Levi looked dead at the nurse. "Isn't that right, maid Hanji?" His voice raised a few notches in that last sentence.

That's right. This is the gold-digger, whore of a maid that worked in Levi's home. She was the one "supposedly" responsible for Levi's parents' divorce. Her name was Zoe Hanji.

"You're absolutely wrong, Levi. I had no connections with your father! The relationship between your father and I were completely mutual!"

Levi was a smart guy, with a photographic memory. He knew what he saw that fateful afternoon, and it definitely wasn't mutual. A young, innocent boy of 9 did not have to see or hear things like that. The image, the noises forever haunting him, laughing at him in his brain.

"Mutual my ass," Levi spat. "My father threw you under the bus like the greedy bitch you are. You only saw him for his money."

"Levi, you know that's not true."

Levi narrowed his eyes again. "Not true, you say?" Levi was getting tired of the bullshit. "Tell me. Who's dick are you sucking now? What are you after?" Levi was speaking as bluntly as possible.

With that, Hanji simply smiled and re-adjusted herself. She straightened out the wrinkles on her lab coat and moved her glasses a bit. The guy was becoming more blatant. "You were always too damn keen for your age. You got that from your mother, I bet."

Levi's eyes then located on Ms. Hanji's opened blouse. She was wearing a flashy and revealing red top underneath her white lab coat.

Her admittedly large breasts were showing significantly. Levi tried not to get distracted by them, and instead, tried to keep his wandering eyes right above the lady's neck. This woman doesn't know when to quit, does she?

"It's your fault that my mother left isn't it." stated Levi. It came our more of an accusation than a question. He had to settle this right here, right now.

Hanji walked a bit closer to the short young man before her. "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't..." Her words trailed off

Levi backed up a bit. His face, still wore that angry, bitter expression. What the hell was this woman up to?

Hanji continued to walk closer towards Levi and proceeded to unbutton her lab coat even more, displaying bits of her bra and upper abdomen. "Hell if I know," Hanji continued. "You're done interviewing me yet?"

"You whore." Levi cursed. The lady was toying with him.

Hanji reached over and lightly stroked Levi's short black hair and smiled. "You talk like you know everything."

Now Levi was cornered behind a counter and some medicine cabinets. He was stuck.

_'Shit. A dead end,'_ he thought. His headache was pumping with pain and he began to sweat due to his current position and situation. Suddenly, Hanji laughed loudly thus breaking Levi's thoughts. She removed her arms.

"You're usually always quick to pick up on things! It's a shock you didn't know." She said, as she re-adjusted her thick glasses with her free hand.

"But if you must know... I'm trying to start a scientifical research business. This was the only way I could raise the money for it."

"Research..?" Levi asked angrily. He was still trapped between Hanji and the counter.

Hanji She spoke softly now.

"Not everyone is lucky like you, Levi, to have been born into a rich, wealthy household. Other people actually have to work for their things, you know." Hanji sighed. "You don't understand a dammed thing."

"You call this work?" Levi asked. His voice was sharp and direct.

"Call it whatever you want. I'm just doing what I have to do to make a living.." Hanji smiled. Her eyes invisible due to the room's bright lights shining on her glasses. "How do you think I got this job?"

She winked.

Levi's eyebrows furrowed in anger. This lady was out of her mind. _He had to get away._

"Shameless bitch." Levi hissed lowly.

He pushed Hanji off of him completely, and a few bottles of medicine and other medical utensils fell loudly to the floor. Some shattering on impact.

Hanji and Levi both adverted their attention to the sound of Eren shifting in his sheets.

Hanji then looked at Levi.

"You don't understand because you're not me!" She cried out.

Levi rushed his way to the door, avoiding stepping on the items that dropped on the floor. This was his chance; the lady was crazy. When he reached the door, Levi grabbed his things then turned to Hanji. One of his hands was on the door handle.

"Stay as far away from me as possible," Levi warned. "If not, I'll be sure to notify the higher-ups about this."

Hanji re-adjusted her glasses and began to button up her lab coat. Her hair was a total mess.

"Levi, wait! You don't understand!" Hanji called out again, with one of her arms reaching towards the young man that stood at the doorway. Levi grimaced back at her in total disgust and then walked out of the room. The door slammed shut, leaving an awkward silence looming over the clinic.

Hanji let out a deep sigh. She then looked around the room and stared silently. She honestly couldn't give two shits if Levi would snitch or not. The very authorities that he threatened to tell, where the same authorities that she had fucked around with to get this damn job in the first place.

They knew all too well of her dirty deeds...

But what Hanji was truly afraid of was losing the little connection she had with the young man.

Over the years of living in his household, she began to sort of grow a bond with him. A bond of friendship. Even though it was kind of a tiny bond, she was still afraid to lose it.

Hanji dusted off her lab coat. "Ah, he'll get over it." She half-joked to herself.

Suddenly, the sounds of blankets ruffling were heard. "Umm... Nurse... Hanji..?" A deep, raspy voice spoke. "What's going on here?"

Hanji titled up her glasses, looked at Eren and then smiled. "Oh, look who finally decided to wake up.."

* * *

**_(Afterwards)_**

**_Mikasa and Eren's POV_**

After Eren became conscious again, Hanji notified Mikasa right away because she knew the girl was concerned for him.

Hanji was picking up some of the things that fell to the floor during that struggle with Levi earlier. As she was cleaning up the mess, she noticed an important utensil had broken.

_"Crap.''_ she whispered.

Hanji turned to Mikasa and Eren. "I'll be back shortly, you two. I have to replace this."

Eren and Mikasa nodded their heads.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't ~" Hanji rushed out of the clinic. She left all her papers and files unorganized on her desk.

Both of them ignoring that comment, Mikasa stared at Eren.

"Eren" Mikasa said. Trying to hold back her emotions. "How are you feeling?" Her black eyes now glowing with a wee bit of life. Mikasa was sitting down on a metal stool right near the bed Eren was resting on.

".. I'm fine really... I feel much better now, thanks."

Eren looked at his hands and then at the thin, white blanket that covered him from the waist down. He had bandages around his fingers and a bandage on his left cheek where he was punched by Jean.

"I'm sorry... I couldn't do anything..." Mikasa's voice trailed off as she stared down at her shoes, as though she were a child with guilt.

"It's alright. It's not your fault." Eren stated. He was a bit mad. He could handle himself. She's always blaming herself for his injuries. It was kind of annoying for him.

"Eren" Mikasa looked at Eren concerned now. "What happened?"

Eren scratched the side of his face. He tried to think back on the incident. "I'm not really sure, exactly.." He turned his eyes away from the girl. "I was going to buy some soda then all of a sudden..."

Eren's eyes shot open in anger. All of a sudden, the memory of what happened earlier this morning had re-appeared in his mind. He began to tremble. "That... bastard...!" Eren hissed.

Eren pulled the blanket over his legs then tried to leave the bed. He placed one foot on the cold floor as he tried to get up.

"Eren, what are you doing? You still need to rest a bit more." Mikasa told him, in a worried voice.

"**I-I'm... Fine."** his words were forced and strained.

Mikasa got up and held on to Eren. "No... you're not. You're still weak, you haven't eaten all day." Mikasa was getting kind of pissed now. She sat him back down.

Eren's stomach growled loudly. He couldn't argue with those facts. Calming down a bit, Eren put his hand on his rumbling stomach.

"..Well... Now that you've mentioned it..."

Mikasa sighed. Good, at least that'll hold him for a bit. Mikasa got up and then looked around for something to eat. She didn't want to tell Eren what he Had done to Jean, before his black-out. Everyone else was just as confused too. They all deemed it an accident and sent Jean home early. That was that.

Mikasa searched through the mini fridge. There was nothing but a few bottles of medicine and two bags of ice. She then went through all of the cabinets. Still nothing.

She decided to go through Hanji's desk instead. And then.. Something caught her eye.

_'What's this?'_ Mikasa thought.

Eren looked at Mikasa lazily. "You found something...?"

_Oh Mikasa found something alright._

She found photos. Photos of Jeans wounds. And similar wounds of other victims that suffered a similar fate. Not by Eren, though. There was also records labeled as Eren Jaeger, And documents and research papers of beast-like humans..? She continued to read the papers and gasped. "...Grisha Jäeger?"

_"J-Jaeger...?" _Mikasa's eyes where wide open. _'What... is this?'_ She thought as she quickly rushed through the newly discovered files.

What did she just discover? Who was this Hanji Zoe woman exactly? Why did she have all these documents in her possession?

"What happened?" Eren asked while bending his head a bit, trying to see what Mikasa was looking at.

Mikasa took one of the documents, folded it up, and put it in the pocket of her skirt. "Nothing.. Eren." She said calmly.

All Eren did was look at her in confusion. Despite knowing this girl for years, he could never tell if she was lying or not. That was another thing she was good at.

"Eren," Mikasa spoke "I think I'll get you something from the vending machines instead." She walked to the door. "I'll be right back. Please, just try to relax while I'm gone."

Eren nodded his head. "Alright... "

Mikasa smiled lightly. She opened the door, and left.

* * *

Shortly after, (about 2 minutes) Hanji entered the clinic with a brand new medical device and she was smiling. "I got a replacement!"

Hanji then looked around the messy room. And then at Eren. "Hey kid, where's your girlfriend? And how're you feeling?" Hanji asked with a smile.

_Too many questions._

Eren replied a bit annoyed. "She's not my girlfriend. And feel a lot better, actually..."

Hanji rolled her eyes. This kid was not fooling her at all. The moment Hanji called Mikasa down to the clinic letting her know that Eren has woken up; the girl was in here in 3 seconds flat. Mikasa also had that certain look in her eye.

"I'm sure she isn't" The nurse said sarcastically. Hanji chuckled. "And I'm glad to hear that you're doing well." Hanji said with a smile. She placed the now fixed device onto the counter, and proceeded to her desk. "You know, you're quite the sleep talker."

Eren didn't know how to respond. So he didn't.

Hanji looked around her desk and saw her files messy, just as she left it. 'Did that girl go through my things without asking?' Hanji thought. 'Did she see something she wasn't supposed to see?'

She scanned the area.

Well, everything seemed in order so Hanji temporarily put her suspicions aside and focused her attention on that Jaeger kid. He was sitting upright on the clinic bed. the blanket over his legs.

"So, Eren," Hanji spoke. She was grinning. "Tell me about those strange feelings you've been having lately."

Eren's eyes opened up a bit. How did she know? He hasn't told anyone about these strange series of odd dreams he's been having lately. Odd dreams of these giant hairy beasts, consuming people.

It was quite embarrassing actually. And strange. Why does she want to know about that?

"..How did you know about that?" asked Eren. His green eyes locked onto the nurse.

"Well, I heard you talking in your sleep." replied Hanji, as she adjusted her paperwork, then looked at Eren, smiling. She was lying.

It was embarrassing but he decided to tell her anyway. I mean, she was a nurse after all, even though she wasn't licensed...

Eren didn't want to hold it in any longer, either. He wanted help. He needed it. He was desperate. So this was probably his only chance at help.

He let out a deep sigh. "I've... Been feeling like this for quite a while now. But a few days before my birthday, it just started to get much worse." Eren stared into blankly space, recapturing the horrible events.

"Feeling like what?" Asked nurse Hanji, even though she already had an idea. She just wanted to hear it directly from the source. From Eren himself. She was writing things down as the boy spoke.

A drop of sweat dropped down the side of Eren's face. "I-I don't really know how to explain it but.." He paused. "I feel like.. I have this sudden urge to destroy stuff or attack people." He nervously scratched the back of his brown hair. His stomach growled, and he was nervous, too. Where the hell was Mikasa with those damned Skittles?

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

_**Mikasa and Armin's POV**_

Mikasa rushed through the hallways tightly gripping her bag. She was on her way to find Armin; maybe he could assist her with this new-found knowledge. Maybe he could help her find the answers to all of this. It was just about time for lunch so Armin must still be at the computer room. This was her chance. She had a 15 minute window.

Mikasa ran and jumped over the side of the center railing of the stair case. Who knows why she cared so much for that boy. Eren, along with Armin was always there when she needed them the most. She admired him. She wanted to always be there to help him out. Just like how he was always there. _Especially that one day_.

Any who, Mikasa opened the door to the computer room and began looking around.

"Armin, are you here? It's Mikasa" she called out. Mikasa searched through-out the whole library, looking back and forth.

"Yeah, I'm here" A voice replied. Armin raised his hand up a bit so Mikasa could locate him.

She knew she'd find him here. Armin was a professional computer hacker and overall technology freak.

Anything that has electricity, he was your guy.

Mikasa rushed over to him. "Armin, I'm glad I found you," she said between harsh breaths.

Armin was in front of a computer with a pile of books and important-looking notes and papers. The books where about internet firewall and 'What you need to know about proxies.'

Anyways, Armin removed his reading glasses, and placed his left hand on Mikasa's shoulder.

"Mikasa, what's the matter? Did something happen?" Armin asked, his blue eyes tightly focused on Mikasa's face. Her eyes where clenched shut and she was breathing slightly hard.

"It's Eren. Armin, I think I know why he's been acting so strange lately." She opened her eyes.

"Really?" asked Armin in confusion. "What happened..? a worried and confused look graced the young boy's face. Mikasa pulled out a few folded sheets of paper she found on Hanji's desk from her skirt pocket and handed it to Armin. Armin put on his reading glasses again and began unfolding the papers.

"I found it on the nurse's desk when I went to check up on Eren." said Mikasa. "I had to show you right away."

"Wait, check up on Eren? Is he alright?" Armin's voice was worried.

"He seems to be doing fine right now.. But I don't know all the details.. Anything you need to know is on that piece of paper." Mikasa let out a deep breath. "Armin, help."

Armin looked at Mikasa. "Of course, I'll do whatever I can." He then looked at the sheet before him.

Armin's blue irises went left and right as he read the text before him. He was in disbelief. A drop of sweat dripped from his face.

"So, Eren...did this..?" Armin asked, in disbelief at the fact that his life-long friend was the one responsible for this gruesome scene.

Mikasa sadly nodded her head thus confirming the terrible truth.

Armin then read the printed newspaper article that was also with the folded papers. There was an old photograph of some man with thick glasses. He was smiling. The man was sitting at a wooden desk with some random devices around him. He was holding something in his hand. It looked like a needle.

The caption of the photo read, 'Grisha Jaeger'.

"Jaeger?" questioned Armin. "This... must be Eren's father."

"Only thing Eren's said about his dad is that he disappeared one day, and never came back." said Mikasa.

With that, Armin typed up the man's name on the computer. After a few agonizing minutes of waiting, several results finally showed up.

* * *

_**Hanji and Eren's POV**_

"Have you told anyone at home about these certain issues, Eren?" asked the nurse.

"Well, yeah... I told my mother about it a few times."

"And what'd she say?"

"She doesn't get it." Eren said, slightly irritated. He thought about his mother's replies.

"I see. And about your father? What was his opinion on the matter?"

Eren's eyes faded in the distance. "My father..." Eren's eyebrows then tightened in anguish. "left."

Hanji felt a bit sad for Eren. But she knew already about what happened with the boy's father.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Asked nurse Hanji in a softer tone.

Eren let out a sigh. "I don't know anything. My mom just said he left one day when I was 4. That's all I know. I don't remember much of him either." Eren's voice was slightly irritated. Not at Hanji, but at his current situation and at those memories.

Hanji stared at the young man in dismay. So that's what his mother was putting in his mind all these years. Hanji couldn't really blame the kid's mother, though. She did it for good intentions. But she thinks it's about time he learned the truth.

"Eren." Said Hanji, in a serious tone.

Eren turned and faced the nurse.

Hanji looked directly into Eren's deep, green Eyes. Her face was serious. "I'm going to tell you something, Eren. It's about your father."

Eren's eyes broadened at her words. A drop of sweat streaked down his forehead. His father? She knows something?

* * *

Mikasa and Armin both stared at the small computer screen. They were both very concerned.

"Well, It says here that Grisha was an underground biological researcher and that he did experiments..." Armin continued to read the online article. After a while he spoke again.

"He was a really bright scientist but apparently, the people of his town shunned the man and his research facility, claiming his work to be 'morally incorrect', thus caused him to continue his work under the table."

Mikasa nodded her head.

"_'was'_? You're speaking in past-tense. Is he deceased?" Asked Mikasa, worried.

Armin continued. His face read bad news. "Grisha preformed a certain experiment that resulted in him being ...Locked away."

Mikasa swallowed nervously at this information. It couldn't be. What could he have done that was that bad?

"What do you mean?" Mikasa asked.

Hanji sat on the wooden stool placed next to the bed in which Eren lay.

The nurse closed her eyes then let out a soft sigh. She knew that this wasn't going to be easy, but it had to be said. It was about time the boy learned the truth about his own father.

Hanji looked at Eren once again. Her brown eyes sparkling with guilt and sorrow.

Eren stared back at the nurse and read her facial expression. He too, knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Eren," said Hanji in a lower voice. "Your father is in prison. For the rest of his life.

He's never coming back."

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: Hanji is one of my favorite characters from SnK! **

**In this fic, Hanji has no liscence in working at the school at all. I decided to make her a gold-digger well because, why the hell not?**

**Regardless, you know the rules; if you don't review I won't finish easy as that.**


End file.
